The Dramione Series
by Inspirational29
Summary: Draco's P.O.V. Draco tells his side of the story right from the beginning, every thought, every feeling, everything. "You’re all I want, your all I need, you’re everything"...
1. Chapter 1

Ok - This is really just the beginning of a, well very long Dramione series!! I haven't exactly thought of an original name for it yet, but maybe as my writing goes on something will pop up out of the blue... or you guys can help me out if you come up with something. What I am about to share with you has been on my mind for an age! And have only really found time and the inspiration to crack on with it just recently. So here it goes.... please feel free to right what you think about it – would be much apreacheated! [Sorry about the rubbish spelling and grammar! But hey it's just for fun! :D]

However comfortable Draco felt in his warm double sized bed… he knew what that sound meant. After a few seconds of great difficulty, he found what he was searching for and went back to his much needed sleep.

"Mr. Draco Sir."

A few more seconds past.

Somehow there was suddenly an enormous amount of light in the room which surrounded Draco. Did he turn on the light? That couldn't be right, if that where the case then why could he not see any of his belongings? Was he dead? Now he knew what people said about seeing the 'Light'.

It was now suddenly very cold. What was going on?! Is death really meant to be this strange? Draco searched again for the reason why he was so cold. Nothing.

"Mr. Draco sir…It is time to wake up now. Mrs. Malfoy gave Dobby orders. Dobby follows the orders in which he is given… if Dobby does not wish to be a bad house elf sir."

This time Draco could feel himself being shoved? Shoved!? What kind of death is this? _Did I really disserve this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Two huge green round eyes and an ugly, pinkie, wrinkled face with a strange looking nose and mouth were staring at Draco.

" "

There was then a huge bang and what sounded like a glass shattering. A door opened.

"Dray-b, honey?. What's happened? Have you been hurt?"

Mrs. Malfoy to her great surprise, found a - what seemed to be house elf - sprawled out into a rather uncomfortable position. Tangled up with the wire from the bedside light which was now on a heap on top of the house elf along with the shattered glass. Something white was covering the house elf and blue carpet around the house elf. Was that milk?.

"DOBBY! I asked you to wake my son. Not destroy the house. Clean up this mess immediately. Before Lucius arrives home. You have half an hour." Distraught Mrs. Malfoy turned back to her son.

"off - off cour - of course. Mistress." Dobby very slowly untangled himself and with a few attempts got himself up. Then with a click of his fingers he was gone along with all the mess.

Draco, through all the confusion was up and scratching his bleach blond morning hair.

"Mother, why so early?" mumbled Draco.

"We are going to be collecting your school belongings today Draco. Remember?! We had this conversation over dinner. Honestly. Ah, Dobby did one thing useful. Your clothes are on the piano over there. Get dressed, we will be leaving once your Father gets here." Mrs. Malfoy turned to leave the door.

"Will Hermione be there?"

"Of course. We are meeting her their along with her parents. I owled them last night."

With one last glance at Draco, giving him a - get dressed- look. She left closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I have managed to get two uploads in a night! Woopwoop :D My chapters are finally getting longer! And we are starting to see more of the dramione side to the story. Before you read this, I need to say a few things first… basically some of this has been taken from j.k's harry potter series, so therefore all the characters and work belongs to her!. But as yoo [Yes I spell my you's funny! :D] will find out I have put an interesting twist towards it! – I hope yoo will like it. Again sorry about my funny spelling and grammar!

_Where is she? _Draco searched the crowd below him. He had been there for twenty minutes now. _It's unusually crowded. I wonder what all the fuss is about. It's probably last minute shopping…_

And there she was. Out of the blue, there was what he was searching for. It had only been a week since he last seen or spoke to her. But to Draco it felt like eternity. Hermione is his best friend - his only friend - every minute without her had no point to it. You might as well be dead. Sure he had Crabbe and Goyle, but to him they were more like two faithful companions whom you would order to sit or fetch or leave every so often. Hermione, she was different, she was fun, she didn't mind if he made a foolish mistake or something similar along those lines. It was easy to be himself around Hermione.

_Harry potter? The boy who stopped the dark lord? Ron Weasley, the blood traitor? Hermione? Why? What? How could you? You of all people will know how my father will feel about this. Or did you not listen or take any of the warnings which I laid out for you over the summer? _

Draco kept staring in disbelief, why was Hermione with these foul traitors?! Did she forget that she was meant to be meeting him here? Or maybe the owl never showed…

"Ladies and Gentlemen … Gilderoy Lockhart" a man's voice came from below where Draco was standing.

This would be the reason why there where so many people here. _I wonder if father or mother knew about this. _Wondered Draco.

As soon as the name was pronounced there was a sudden round of applause.

"Make way there, please, let me by Madame, thank you. Excuse me little girl this if for the Daily Prophet." **Flash **

Draco could not quite understand what all the fuss was about. He looked down on the crowd, and then to Hermione. _Was that a sigh which she just made? Towards this Gildy person?! _

Lockhart smiled and posed for the camera until he saw a young boy standing in front of him…

"It can't be, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter! Excuse me Madame."

_Ugh … pothead more like! This is killing me. _Moaned Draco

"Nice big smile Harry, together you and I will raid the front page! Ladies and Gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into flourish and blotts this morning to purchase my…"

Draco had enough; he did not bother to listen any further. Instead he decided to change his mind into thinking of what his farther will say once he hears that Hermione has betrayed him by being with these people. For his farther is to meet Hermione here at one o' clock. _Ten more minutes to go _thought Draco dully.

He walked half way down the staircase until he found a book called **'Spell as you will'**, page 54 had an interesting spell; _How to find them. Hm this should be useful _so Draco tore the page and shoved it into his black coat pocket.

"Bet you loved that? Didn't you Potter! Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a book shop, without making the front page."

"Leave him alone!"

_Ginny Weasley is backing up Pothead?! Oh don't make me laugh!_

"_Oh_ look potter; you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Draco suddenly felt a very hard object hit his shoulder. He turned to look, as he had guessed his father had arrived.

"Now, now Draco play nicely. Ah Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me"

Lucius pulled Harry towards him by his hand and swept his cold dark stick, so that he brushed away Harry's hair to have a clear few of his lightning - shaped scar.

"Your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to."

_Hermione's here _was all that Draco thought about as soon as she reached the conversation between Harry and Lucius.

"Fear of the name, only increases of the fear of the thing itself_."_

Draco loved every word that came out of Hermione's mouth but this; towards his farther was not the way in which Draco had planned their first meeting.

Lucius then turned in the direction from which he heard the sweat little voice.

"And you must be…"

He turned to his son, who in reply nodded

"Miss Granger. Yes Draco's told me all about you, and your parents."

_No father. Please don't do anything to upset her. We had this discussion last night, I remember that much. _

"Muggles aren't they? "

And there it was. Draco knew this was a bad idea introducing them, what is he going to say or do now?

Mr. Weasely had just joined the conversation "I'll see you at work." and Lucius Malfoy turned his back on them to walk out the door.

Draco decided that it was probably best not to stay with Hermione, as much as he wanted to, but he could not offered to disobey his father or let him hurt Hermione anymore than he has just done.

He turned to Harry

"See you at school." and followed after his father.

* * *

So there's the third chapter! Hope yoo guys liked the twist! – Please let me know what yoo think! R&R!! :D L


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four already! – Gosh! I am on a roll! Incase yoo haven't already figured it out. This is all set in Draco's P.O.V. therefore some of this is in italics – those parts are Draco's thoughts! :D I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope yoo guys have fun reading it! – [Story ideas and characters all belong to j.k.s Harry Potter series! :D]

XOXO

"Come along son, this is no way to treat your farther by dawdling along behind him!" Lucius Malfoy is a very urgent man, so when he turned around to find his son walking a few steps behind with his head down hunched into his shoulders, kicking the stones in front of him. He was not impressed!

His son had obviously not of heard him as he was still dawdling ….

"DRACO!"

Draco had been in a day dream and had jumped so high that he almost hit the sign post that was hanging above him. He turned around to see who had shouted his name; instead he could see a crowd of people staring at him. He then turned again to find his farter looking down on him.

"Oh sorry farther" Draco winced as he saw his farther bring up his stick. Instead he pointed it down the alley towards the Diagon Inn, where to Draco's surprise led him to find his mother, and beside his mother sat a laughing Hermione. He could not take his eyes of that laughing face with those hazel brown glittering eyes.

Suddenly they both stood up and greeted two other people. A man and a woman; Hermione's parents. When Draco turned towards his farther, he was gone. He searched around the faces and turned back to where Hermione and his mother were sitting, and there was still no sign of him_.__ Hmmm _thought Draco. _Where did farther go? _Draco could then see that Hermione had stopped the conversation with her parents, to then turn towards him. Her face beamed. Even more so then when she were laughing.

Hermione started waving Draco over, so he walked over to were the gathering was taking place.

_Ok _muttered Draco to himself. _I can do this. Just say hi and act normal. Ha whatever normal is_. Draco's nerves were starting to show. Even though Draco had heard about Hermione's parents a million and one times and was very excited about meeting them, a first time meeting can always provide some sort of nerves, even to the most unemotional people like Draco.

"Ah you must be Draco. Hermione has told us so much about you son." Hermione's farther held out his hand and Draco shacked it.

_Hermione talks about me to her parents?! Wow! _

"Hello Mr. Granger. I have heard a lot about you to."

Draco looked at Hermione and she answered him with his favorite smile. He then gave his greetings to Mrs. Granger.

"Just as handsome as our Hermione has made you out to be. If not even more!" suggested Mrs. Granger

- There was then silence among the gathering. -

"Mother!" Hermione managed to splutter out, she turned to Draco with a face full of a bright strawberry colouring and then glanced quickly at her mother.

"Er thanks" answered Draco with a cunning smile

"What?! I was just saying!" Replied Mrs. Granger

could sense the embarrassment and decided to quickly change the subject.

"So Hermione, have you managed to get everything you need for your first year?!"

Hermione turned away from her mother and smiled towards

"As far as I know, yes, I think I have everything ticked off." She pulled out a very neat square piece of paper and unraveled it.

_Trust Hermione not to screw the paper up _thought Draco with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes I have everything." smiled Hermione

"In that case why don't you and Draco go off for a bit as we have sent Dobby off to collect Draco's belongings I have given Draco some money maybe he can buy you something nice?! Meet us at the leaky cauldron for about, well, its two or so now, so let's say by five. I shall show your parents around Hermione so they can get a good view of Diagon alley and where all the good shops are!"

"Splendid" Replied Mr. Granger.

"Here you go Hermione sweetie, here's some money. Don't expect Draco to buy you anything. There's a good girl." Mrs. Granger Kissed Hermione on the cheek.

_Wah-Hey! Bonus, more money for me! _Their now was a very pleased Draco

"Thank you Mother." Hermione looked down at how much money her mother had given her and saw that she had 5 galleons.

kissed Draco on the cheek

"See you two at five"

"OK, mother. You ready to go Hermione?!"

_Finally I get to spend some time with Hermione! _

"Yes, let's go, see you guys later."

Draco waited till they were further down the alley way, where they were in a quieter place.

"Listen, Hermione I am sorry about how my farther treated you and your friends earlier. That was out of order. But I did warn you what he was like." an apologetic Draco looked at Hermione to see what her reaction was like.

"Yes you did warn me, and it's not your place to apologize for…"

"Draco?!"

"Yes Hermione?!"

"The way you treated Harry and the others, I didn't like it Draco. They are my friends to!"

"Yeah well, they deserved it."

"They deserved it?! Draco this is your farther talking now! What happened to the Draco I knew in the holidays? Or even last week?"

"Nothing happened to the Draco you knew. Anyway… are there any shops which you would particularly want to visit?"

_What is Hermione going on about?! What is she trying to get to? … Ah well… _

"Not really, I am thirsty though shall we go and get a drink from the Leaky Cauldron?! Your mother offered one but I didn't feel like one earlier." asked Hermione

"Sure why not"

Once they finally got to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione went to find a nice spot in the corner next to the fireplace, whilst Draco paid for two Butterbeers and brought them back to where Hermione was sitting.

"Here you go" Draco placed one of them in front of Hermione.

"Thanks Draco."

Draco's Heart felt whole again, now that Hermione was with him.

"So how are you Hermione?!"

"I'm very well thank you Draco, I have been missing you though. My parents keep going on about the wizarding world and all I have thought about all week is you. " Hermione gave him a childish unhappy smile which Draco ended up laughing at.

"Your mother thought I was handsome then?"

He had to quickly change the subject. Draco hated showing any real emotion; it's always sarcastic if he does.

"Ha trust you to go back to that question. And you know you're handsome." Hermione gave a wink to Draco.

"That I do"

They both roared with laughter, getting very weird looks. Hermione and Draco continued in conversation going through memories off the summer and wondering what their first term and year is going to be like at Hogwarts. Once they had finished their drinks, they both decided to wonder around the shops. Hermione brought some hair accessories and stationary whilst Draco was more into the dark arts spell sections, which in return got evils from Hermione. Eventually they landed in the magical creature's store. Where they looked at a range of strange and beautiful animals!

Hermione spotted a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face and a bushy tail.

"Oh Draco look, isn't he beautiful?!"

"What you looking at Hermione?!"

Draco followed Hermione's eyes to find a ginger cat.

"If only I had enough money to buy him, I will have to get him one day Draco." sighed Hermione

"I am sure you will"

_Right I am going to buy this cat for Hermione. Damn I wish we went into this shop first. I have to wait another few months now until I can get more money! _

Draco and Hermione left the shop and headed back to the leaky cauldron for five just as asked them to. Waiting inside where both sets of parents.

"Hi Kids. You all set to go Hermione?! had given us the best route to get home. Through the flu network, can you believe it?! You can actually travel by using a fire place?! Madness this world is!" Mr. Granger nodded in the direction of the fire place.

"Yes thank you farther. Oh good. Thanks that will certainly be quicker than using the taxi service!"

"Now there is nothing wrong with that Hermione. I still think we should still take that style of travel back home. No offence ."

"Come now Mrs. Granger. We are a part of the wizarding world now thanks to our Hermione. Don't you think we should show some sort of respect by taking part?! Besides it'll be fun!" Mr. Granger's face beamed.

"Well I suppose since you put it that way…"

"Excellent. That's settled then. Draco darling were ment to be meeting your farther so we best be off. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was lovely to finally meet you both. I'll give you an owl with instructions on how to get to kings cross. Unfortunately Lucias is unable to make it, so it will just be Draco and myself once again who will be meeting you there."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger returned their goodbyes and headed for the fire place using their flu powder to return home with a screaming Mrs. Granger they were gone. Hermione however, was still chatting away with Draco and only realized that her parents were gone when Mrs. Malloy interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you waiting Mrs. Malfoy, I will owl you tomorrow Draco."

"See you soon Hermione, I hope your parents made it home safely. It was lovely meeting them."

"Me to, thank you for putting up with them Mrs. Malfoy, bye"

Hermione turned to smile at Draco before following after her parents.

"See you Hermione" Draco looked after Hermione and could already feel his holes digging into him; with a flash of green light from the flu powder she was gone and all that was left was the same old fire place staring straight back at him. His heart suddenly slowed down to a miserable pulse. No Hermione. No Heart. No Reason. Simple

* * *

Well theirs chapter four! Chapter five will hopefully be updated ! Let me Know what yoo think, Please R&R! XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five is up! This chapter is a little bit more dramatic than the other four! This is good news! My story is finally taking shape! I love it when that happens! Sorry this may be the last one for a while as I have to get a whole new chapter ready! And my college is finally giving me some work to do! Which also means I will be focusing on other things . [Story, characters etc. Etc. Belong to J.k.s harry potter series!] Hope yoo enjoy! XOXO!

* * *

"Draco, come on now, your father's waiting! And we are already five minutes late."

walked out of the leaky cauldron and headed down the alley way. Draco followed along sluggishly besides her, like he could care if he were five minutes late!

"Finally, Narcissa if I ask you to be here at a certain time, I expect you to follow those instructions."

"I'm sorry Lucius but the muggles kept us waiting. Mrs. Granger wasn't so keen on the idea of the idea of using the flu network."

"I don't care about the muggles names Narcissa, I really would prefer if you didn't have anything to do with them full stop. But as you can't follow simple instructions then I am sure that you are not cable of doing that."

Draco hated this. The way his father treated his mother. He could already see the hidden tears that were building up in her eyes. It wasn't normally like this; his father was once a loving man, from what Draco's mother had described of him. Draco could never see what his mother saw in him, all Draco saw was a father that did not care about anything, not even his own son. And only just recently his father's recent attitude had changed dramatically; he had become more secretive, bitterer to the people around him, and in some ways showed signs of hidden stress.

"Ah , what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." A stooping man had appeared from around the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face, before giving out his hand expecting her to shake it.

"The same goes for you Mr Borgin." Rejecting his held out hand so that it fell back to his side.

"Narcissa have you brought with you our gift for ?!" asked Lucius impatiently

Narcissa searched through her handbag and brought out something that Draco could not quite recognize - as it was well wrapped up in brown parcel paper - and handed it to .

"I expect you to take great care of this , as if your life depended on it. I believe you know what to do."

Mr. Borgin's face lit up as if he just received the best gift anybody could ever ask for. Draco was very confused by the whole situation. Why had his farther been so urgent that both Draco and his mother got here on time?! What was the point of this?! To watch receive a birthday gift?!

"Of-of course . As if my life depend-depended on it." Answered a trebling Mr. Borgin.

"Very well then. Draco, son."

"Yes farther?"

"I won't you to pay close attention to what and I are doing here...."

Narcissa suddenly cut him off. "Lucius, really? Now is not the time or the place."

"He needs a good demonstration Narcissa, that's all. He needs all the practice he can get." Lucius voice was very proud. Too proud. As if he were trying to hide something thought Draco.

Draco couldn't work it out... "A demonstration of handing over a gift farther?! Fascinating"

"Come now Draco don't be cocky with me boy. This is crucial information for you. When you are older you shall understand that this demonstration is not just handing over a gift. Think about what else is involved when handing over this gift. Remember this meeting, Draco. Goodbye . Come along Narcissa and Draco"

Lucius turned and walked out of Borgin and Burkes and lead them back down dingy alleyway until they got to gringotts bank which then lead them to turn right into Diagon alley.

"Narcissa take Draco back to the manor, I still have some business that needs attending."

Draco followed his mother back to the leaky cauldron and headed straight back to the fire place where he had last seen Hermione, and shivered, whilst yet another hole started to tear his heart.

He took a pinch of flu powder and walked to the edge of the fire place. He scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward.

"Malfoy Manor" Draco was then accelerated through a whirl of green flames whilst catching glimpses of rooms beyond the fireplaces that whizzed past until he eventually landed with a thump onto his cold stone fireplace.

_Ouch! I am really going to need to get something softer to land on if we are going to be doing that regularly_! Draco gradually got himself up and wiped down the soot that were now on his clothes and finally stepped out of the marble fireplace into his large white lounge. However, whilst he started walking over to the settee he could hear something in the kitchen. So he grabbed the closest candlestick holder and held it tight. _Mother was just behind me _he thought to himself. _She couldn't of got here that quick. _Very gradually he walked over to the kitchen and with a firm grip on the candle stick he swung open the door.

"GRABBE! What do you think you are doing!?" Grabbe was found with his face in Draco's fridge, which almost broke during his jump.

"Ouch, Oh man! Ouch!" Moaned Grabbe, rubbing the top of his head. He turned around to see what had disturbed him.

"Oh, hey Draco. I didn't think anyone was in. I'm all empty at my place so I thought it would be alright if I came over to your place. Cheers man." Grabbe shut the fridge door and walked over to the settee holding the last chocolate milkshake.

"Oh, you thought it would be alright would you?!"

Grabbe jumped on the settee, pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the TV "Quiditch", and then started gulping down the milkshake.

Draco couldn't be bothered to deal with Grabbe right now; he was sure that his mother or father would deal with him when they arrived so he turned around and headed up his spiral stair case and found his bedroom. Draco's bedroom was very spacious, with a double sized bed that at the moment had a blue striped duvet sitting on top of it. The walls that surrounded the bed where plain white with a large window that faced opposite the doorway. On the opposite side of the bed sat a desk and beside that was a chair where Draco chucked most of his clothes on. His books and magazines where all stacked along the bookshelf's that hung to the right of the door way, his CD's sat beside each other on his standing cabinet that stood on the left side of the bed.

The window had been left open, obviously by Dobby after he cleaned up the mess of this morning to let the air come back in. The thin fabric had been blowing into his room that left a fresh, cool breeze floating around. – This calmed Draco – Draco found his bed and fell on to it. Letting the cold air breeze past him.

_What a day. _Draco closed his eyes and was in complete relaxation. After a while he could feel himself running, from what? He had no idea. He just kept on running, with the only thought of that he must not be seen. He ran through forests to fields to mountains and still kept running, He only knew that he could not turn back_. This is ridiculous_ murmured Draco, surely he could turn back to at least see what he was running from. **HERMIONEEEEE**!!!!! Hermione was drifting further and further away from him, he tried to grab her arm but felt nothing. Each tear that rolled down her face was painfully magnified a million times bigger. – Draco had turned back – Darkness.

Draco had then found himself muffling a scream into his pillow so that it sounded more like a cough. _Just a dream, it was just a dream_ panted Draco, whilst fiddling around for the light switch for his lamp. The room had light up. But there was no longer the calming breeze that Draco had felt before he had drifted off, so he got out of bed and walked over to the window where he found that the curtains had been drawn and the window had been shut. Draco pulled back the curtains to allow the thin white fabric to be shown once again and pulled open the window. He also noticed that it was now pitch black outside.

_Uh, that's weird I must of been asleep longer than I thought. _So he walked back to his bed and checked out the time on his alarm clock. 5am it read. Draco was too afraid of going back to sleep because of the fear of seeing that scene again.

So instead he wondered back towards his door and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. He left his wand upstairs so unfortunately he had to manually open the fridge door to get out his glass of water that dobby would of normally left for him each night, just in case. Draco pulled up the nearest chair and placed his glass back down on the table; he lent his head in his hands and rubbed his fingers to smooth out the frown lines that were giving him a headache.

Draco continued his chanting _just a dream; it was only a dream, _which thankfully seemed to calm him slightly.

* * *

Well there we go! Slightly more dramatic hey?! Would love to hear from yoo guys and let me know if yoo any suggestions of improving my writing, if there is any?! R&R! :D XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took longer than planned...But here is chapter six! I have suddenly realised that this story is going to be never ending! I am nowhere near the end! – Maybe there won't be an ending?! Yoo better sit back and relax as theirs many more chapters to come! I mean I haven't even started the first year at Hogwarts! :O!!

I have noticed that I have a few watchers! – Thankyoo! Please feel free to right reviews... I am starting to feel abandoned, So don't hesitate to be the first! Any review or comment is welcomed with open arms!

Anyhow! As always, story and characters all belong to j.k's harry potter series! So unfortunately I am not allowed a claim on Draco *sobs*

Enjoy! XOXO

* * *

There was a powerful smell of bacon and eggs breezing past Draco's nostrils, his stomach growled at the thought of bacon and egg. As his senses where slowly beginning to emerge from his hibernation over night he felt an ache in his neck that bothered him. Draco let out a moan, and could start to see small glimpses of light coming from beneath his eyelids.

"Good morning, Mr. Draco Sir." The little voice came from somewhere towards Draco's right.

Draco's eyes were now completely open to find dobby standing on a stall cooking his favourite – Bacon and egg. However, the small house elf appeared to be standing sideways, along with the rest of the objects in front of his vision. This confused him slightly, but then realised that his head was lying against the cold table. _Man I must of collapsed down here again. _This was not the first time that this scene had occurred.

Ever so slowly Draco tried to straighten up his view, with each move giving of a small crack. Eventually the cracking stopped and Draco was now sat up straight, Dobby must have covered Draco in a blanket yet again as this fell to the floor as always.

"Dobby, do me a favour and change the blanket for a pillow next time." Draco let off a morning yawn, arms in all and scratched his white-blond hair.

"But you will get cold Mr. Draco, sir" Complained Dobby, during his complaint he had laid Draco's breakfast in front of him.

"For Merlin's Sake Elf! How many more times must I tell you?! Stop calling me that! My name is Draco. Just Draco! Honestly. I will start making you punish yourself if you say that name one more time!" At this Draco tucked into his breakfast. _God this is good!_

Dobby let out a shy hm-hm "Mr. ... Er Draco. Your mother left at 8 this morning with your farther. They will be away for the whole day."

"Did they say where they were go-o-oing?!" mumbled a mouth full of egg and bacon Draco.

"No. Sorry s-Draco."

Draco squeezed in the last mouthful and then with a click of dobby's fingers he had a completely new plate full of pancakes and maypole syrup. _Mother must be feeling sorry for me being on my own_. Thought Draco as pancakes were usually used as an excuse whenever she abandoned him for the day .

Once Draco was done he left his dirty plates for dobby to clear up after him, and walked back through the big open room where he had last seen Grabbe to then walk up the spiral staircase and straight down the landing into the shower room which was opposite Draco's.

He turned on the shower and left it running, meanwhile stripping down to his grey boxers. Being the only child meant that he got his own personal shower room. It was a middle sized room with just enough space for a reasonable sized shower, his own toilet and a sink. Above the sink there was a wood cabinet that had one of those usual mirrors on the door that could open up to show all of your belongings.

At the moment it was empty, apart from his comb and extra toothpaste if he needed to replace his own, Draco stared in the mirror for a while.

_Forget it Draco! Hermione will never feel anything for you, not in that way anyway. I mean just take a look at yourself. Blond, cheesy hair. Biceps that are the size of peas. _Draco proved his point by trying to clench his muscles, He sighed at this thought. _Maybe I will get Dobby to buy me some weights! _Draco gave up at clenching his muscles, so he took of his boxers so that he was now completely undressed and turned around to step in the shower.

He closed his eyes and went right under the warm running water; he could feel it dripping down his slender body.

_One more day_ he thought to himself_ one more day and I will be at Hogwarts, I can be with Hermione. _Automatically He switched off the warm running water and bent down to retrieve his shampoo, squirted it into his hands and started massaging it into his hair. Once he was finished he repeated turning on the shower. Draco took a step back out of his relaxation zone and grabbed his towel that was hanging on the wall and ruffled it against his hair so that it could dry quicker. He then wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his bedroom.

Draco wondered for a second of what to wear for the day, but as soon as he thought this a pair of denim jeans and his white with black sleeves top, not forgetting his boxers and socks showed up on his bed next to him. _Uh, Dobby must have heard me... Draco_ sorted himself out with his already-decided-for-him clothes, and headed back down the stairs, this time remembering his wand, sticking it in his back pocket. He jumped onto the settee just as Grabbe had done last night and pulled out his wand to turn on the overly-used channel at the Malfoy manor; Quiditch!

Viktor Krum was luckily playing yet again on the Irish team, so Draco was immediately interested.

During halfway, the Irish was in lead by 3-2 to the USA, so far Krum was already showing signs of becoming as usual the best player of the match! The crowds were going wild!

**Tap tap tap. **Draco ignored the sound, Dobby would answer the door if needed.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. **

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP **

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Draco got up from the settee and wondered back in the opposite direction towards the twin door and yanked it open. Nobody was there.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP **

Draco jumped. "Dobby! Stop that noise!"

"What noise Mr...Draco?! Dobby was as quiet as a mouse?"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP** **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

The tapping noise was getting louder and louder as Draco searched around the house.

"S-Draco, Dobby has found source of tapping, Tapping is coming from window, sir!"

Draco wondered back down the stairs and as he did he could see a tawny brown owl tapping vigorously against the large, wall like windows behind the widescreen TV. Dobby ran over to the window and opened it up so that owl could fly in. The owl appeared to have something dangling from its legs?! A letter?

The owl landed on the back of the settee and waited impatiently for someone to un-tie the letter.

"Dobby thinks that letter is addressed to Mr. Draco, Sir"

"Dobby!"

"Sorry, Dobby bad elf house sir, Dobby gives his biggest apologies sir. Dobby will now go and punish himself like a good house sir" and so dobby wondered off.

_For me?!_ Draco wondered over to the owl and untied the letter. The owl gave an annoyed looking expression towards Draco and then flew off back to wherever it had came from. Draco recognized the handwriting immediately, it belonged to Hermione Granger. How could he not, when her writing was always so annoyingly beautiful, completely the opposite to his, just like everything else.

* * *

I liked this chapter, hope you did to!... Will try and update soon! Pleases Review and rate!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

I am temporally on a writers block if that's what you call it?! I am getting so many ideas of where to go with the story but not sure on how to put them down! My brain is overflowing with college work, so thinking of new ideas for the story isn't really helping my small minded brain! But this chapter came easy, Very simple but sweat! I will try and update soon! As always, story and characters all belong to j.k's harry potter series! So unfortunately I am not allowed a claim on Draco *sobs*

Enjoy! XOXO

___________________

_Draco,_

_Please thank your mother again for putting up with my parents yesterday! My father has been going on about the flu network non-stop, it's rather irritating actually. However, I am slightly worried about mother, she hasn't spoken to anyone since, I think that she may need to do a bit more adjusting to the fact that I am now a part of the Wizarding world. Hopefully she'll come round eventually, it's beautiful once you get used to it. As you already know, it must be so easy to grow up around a wizard family!_

_This year is going to be so exciting Draco! I heard that the library is positively huge! I honestly won't know where to start. I have already read through our school books for this year, I've even started on practicing on some of the spells. I've fallen in love with the spell 'Lumos!' it's so useful! Particularly for my night time reading!_

_I have read and re-read about all the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I have no clue of what house I would rather be in, but I do hope that the sorting hat puts us four into the same house! I owled Harry and Ron last night and they both said that they want to be in Gryffindor, it would be so much fun if we could all be together!_

_And yes, yes I know you don't particularly like those two, but tough if your friends with me then you are friends with them._

_I am looking forward to seeing you and your mother tomorrow._

_Best wishes_

_Hermione_

* * *

Thought that would be kind of different just using a letter as a chapter?! Hope you like the story so far! Please Review and Rate; It makes me smile :D

XOXO


End file.
